Andromeda Shun
Andromeda Shun is the Legendary Andromeda Bronze Saint who fought alongside Athena, Seiya, Shiryū, Hyōga and Ikki 25 years ago. By the time of Omega, Shun has become a travelling doctor, as he is inflicted by a Darkness Wound from his battle against Mars, preventing him from using his Cloth, as that would kill him. Shun still does not like to hurt his opponent when in battle, but if they hurt his loved ones, he will fight back with all his powers, surprising his enemies. Profile and Stats Alias: Tier: At least 5-C Attack Potency: At least Moon level Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Background Physical Appearance Shun is a slim, toned young man of average height with a fragile appearance. He has pale skin, blue eyes, and green hair and eyebrows. When he isn't wearing his Cloth, Shun wears a grey sweater, white pants with red straps, and a pair of black boots. Personality Despite his reputation as a Legendary Saint, Shun is a very gentle and kind-hearted Saint, not wanting to hurt his opponents. He does not wish death upon his opponents in battle, but when someone first forces him to the limit or taunt his feelings, he is a very strong and dangerous opponent. He may be considered the strongest of the Legendary Saints, but since he tends to hold back, he is easily underestimated and defeated, leading to Ikki usually rescuing his life. In the Omega era, Shun choose to become a doctor, which is quite logical for his generous nature. However, he did not hesitate to risk his life to help his loved ones, as seen helping Kōga and Ryūhō in their fight against a Silver Saint of Mars, even when burning his Cosmo could cause the slightest chance of his death. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Wind Manipulation: Master Chain Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Techniques Nebula Chain: The Andromeda Saint's signature technique which allows him to manipulate the chains of his Cloth however he pleases. At the most basic, the Nebula Chain is a straightforward attack where the chains rapidly slice and wrap themselves around the enemy. This attack can be improved by using the Thunder Wave technique of the chain. Rolling Defense: A simple defensive technique that utilizes Shun's chains in one of two ways: he will either twirl the chains around himself to create a barrier, or set them on the ground to mimic a circular web. In web mode, the chains construct a distance between himself and the opponent, and will discharge energy volts or simply slash the enemy if they attempt to enter the field. Great Capture: A technique that twists the chains to paralyze, capture, or immobilize foes. Shun also uses other ways of capturing opponents with Boomerang Shoot, Spiral Duct, etc. Thunder Wave: A more powerful version of Nebula Chain, where the chain go in a lightning-shaped movement, and attacks his enemy with 10,000 volts. Nebula Stream: A defensive attack that links directly to Shun's Cosmo. It entangles the foe with streams of the Andromeda Cosmos in an attempt to paralyze them. As Shun becomes more determined to use his true power, the stream will eventually transfigure into the Nebula Storm technique. *'Nebula Storm': By the time Shun has chosen to execute it, his Cloth and chains are abandoned (either voluntarily or destroyed by his opponent) to allow him full access to his cosmos. The attack is dispelled as a single burst from the summit of Shun's Cosmo. Because of its extreme destructive nature, Shun will only use it as a last resort. Equipment Andromeda Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. It mostly consists of dark pink armored platting that covers his upper chest and back, most of his arms and legs, a small belt around his waist, large shoulder plates with pointed edges, and a headpiece that bears the Andromeda's design, all over a pink sleeveless outfit. The Cloth has several green emerlads on certain parts, and known by it's name, the Cloth wields two legendary, emerald green chains on his forearms that can sense all enemy movement; the right chain is for offense while the other is for defense. Virgo Cloth Stone: Relationships Family *Phoenix Ikki (Older Brother) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Legendary Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Shadow Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Tier 5 Class